A Long Day
by Dr.Muraki
Summary: A HousexChase slash. Through a day of many events, Chase will finally confess his love for House. What will come of it? Rated T for language, alchohol use, and minor sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Here with my second House fan fiction!! This is a HousexChase slash, so be forewarned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ingenious House characters.**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter One: Whiskey**

**House held his gaze down as he heard the door to his office open without a knock. He knew it was Chase. **

**The boy had been standing outside his door for a full five minutes, muttering to himself, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was doing so. House figured the duckling needed the time. **

**He was indeed very curious by the time Chase entered, but he acted surprised all the same.**

"**Ah, have you come to tell me Wilson died? Because, as you must know, I held a very important spot in my heart for him." House leaned forwards at this hand over his heart. "A bit of a forbidden love, you might say." His eyebrows arched after this, daring Chase to say something.**

"**No," said Chase in an even, yet strained voice. House steepled his fingers over his desk.**

"**Not even chronically ill?" he asked, sounding disappointed. Chase's eyebrows drew down in response to this, a hurt glare.**

"**You are**_** so**_** full of crap, you know that House? You can't even wait to see what someone has to say before going on with some raving mad comment. Christ!" He slammed his hand against a coat rack. It toppled noisily to the ground.**

**House noted Chase's hand shaking with emotion. He was surprised for real now, his curiosity unbearable.**

**The room fell silent as Chase regained some of his composure.**

"**Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, the person you feed some smart ass phrase to might have something **_**they**_** think is really important to say? Something that **_**maybe**_**," Chase said, voice quivering, "took them all night to work up their nerves to say?"**

**House opened his mouth slowly to respond when a brisk knock at the door interrupted them both. Wilson walked in with two coffees in hand.**

"**Did I come at a bad time?" he asked when he saw Chase standing off to the side. The blonde's lips tightened. **

"**Not at all," he responded in a clipped voice, before leaving the office.**

**Wilson turned back to House, eyebrows raised. "What was **_**that**_** all about?"**

**House frowned and pursed his lips together. "Couldn't tell you," he responded, puzzled. He cocked his head to one side and peered slyly up at Wilson. "He was mad though."**

**Wilson let out an exasperated sigh. "**_**Obviously.**_** What did you **_**do**_** to him?"**

**House picked up his coffee nonchalantly and took a sip, smacking his lips at the end before answering. "I told him about our secret love affair."**

**Wilson rolled his eyes. "Honestly, House, can't you act **_**normal**_** for once in your life?"**

"**But normal's so boooooring," the scruffy haired doctor whined.**

**Wilson rubbed his head in a 'grant me patience' gesture. "Of course it is." He sat down and stared at his coffee, not drinking it.**

**House noted this, and pulled a bottle of whiskey from his bottom drawer.**

"**I bet you want **_**this**_**!" he said in a sing song vice, waggling the glass container so that the amber liquid inside sloshed. He knew Wilson wouldn't take the alcohol during work.**

"**Yeah, give it here." He snatched the bottle from House's surprised hand and uncapped it.**

**House watched as Wilson slugged back a good sized gulp straight from the bottle.**

"**So…" House said through a perfect O shaped mouth. Wilson was nodding his head as he poured a quarter of his coffee into House's before filling it up with whiskey. "What's up?"**

**Wilson shook up the cup, took a long swallow from it, and brought his lips away from it with a satisfied look. **

"**Oh, you know, work," he replied. As an afterthought he added, "You." He left the room before House could respond.**

**He looked thoughtfully out the door the two men had exited before recapping the whiskey. He almost put it back in its place when he stopped. Setting it back down, he took his own gulp from it.**

**After all, it seemed like it was going to be a long day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here with chapter two! Enjoy, and keep up the reviews!! Oh, and sorry about the bold font… my program was a little messed up!

------------------------

**Chapter Two: Encounter**

Cameron and Foreman were bouncing ideas back and forth on a case when House arrived.

"Ever thought it might be, oh, I don't know, an infection?" It was becoming one of his favorite sayings. Cameron outright growled at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Feeling frisky are we?" Cameron ignored him.

"Not infection again," she said. Foreman nodded in agreement. House walked over to the whiteboard and picked up his marker.

He opened hi mouth and was about to say something when Chase banged the door open, sat down in a chair, and outright _glared_ over at House.

Cameron and Foreman exchanged puzzled glances. House stood there for a moment studying the scowling young man.

"So," he continued after a pause, flicking his cane up at the whiteboard covered in symptoms, "I think it's an infection." He narrowed his eyes over at Chase. "What do you think?"

"I think you're right," Chase responded simply. House visibly deflated. Where was the fun in _this_ game?

Foreman settled back in his chair preparing himself to ignore them. Cameron leaned forwards, sensing a whole story written between the lines.

"Alright," said House, taking it in stride. "Do what you have to do then." He turned to walk away.

"And what would _that_ be?" Chase asked right back at him. House turned around and cocked his head.

"Check her lungs." It was **on**.

"We already did that," Chase said defiantly. House cursed himself inside his head. How could he have forgotten this?

"Then do it _again_," he shot back rather pathetically. Chase smiled humorlessly and walked out, quickly followed by the other two.

Chase had won.

House grit his teeth in minor frustration. Hoisting his cane, he made his way to the door. He needed to wheedle information out of Wilson.

He had made it a total of two steps when Cuddy's voice stopped him.

"House." He grimaced, his back still to her. He turned with a fake smile plastered across his face.

"Dr.Cuddy, how nice it is to see you! Why, is that a new sweater? How magnificent it is, a real winner. Did you have to shop at the 'We like cleavage store'?"

"Cut the crap House. _You_ have clinic duty." House's mouth twitched.

"Joy," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Have fun," she said in response. She waggled her fingers in a playful good bye wave that had House growling as he limped away.

Wilson would have to wait. After all, he had orders from the mistress.

He snorted at the thought and kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three people!! What's this? That better not be crickets I hear! You know the drill: read and review!

-----------------

**Chapter Three: Confidence**

House suffered his way through clinic slowly and painfully. He practically _ran,_ lame leg or not, when it ended. Get out, get out, get out! Ran through his head.

Endless cases of runny noses and sore throats. He wouldn't be surprised if he himself got something.

He needed entertainment. Wilson would do.

Wilson was staring into space, chin cupped in his hands, when House burst in. He leaned his cheek up against one hand so that he could see House properly.

"Yes?" he asked. House frowned at his chum's nonchalance.

"_You_, my friend, do not drink during work," House said matter of factly. Wilson pushed himself back in his chair at this.

"Well, maybe I _do_."

House looked over at his friend with a knowing look. "This is _so_ unlike me, but here goes: What's wrong?"

It sounded forced, but the near drunk Wilson didn't pick up on it. He shook his head a little tipsily.

"I'm not getting involved." He threw his head back on his chair, closing his eyes. He seemed to sober up a little. House sat down across from him.

"You _know _what's wrong with Chase, don't you?" Wilson opened his mouth to protest, but House cut him off.

"And you had the nerve to ask me 'what's up with him'?" He looked over at Wilson in mock disbelief. Wilson closed his mouth tight.

A slow, crooked grin spread across House's face. "I'm impressed."

"House!" objected Wilson in slight exasperation.

"Yes?" replied House with perfect bambi eyes. Wilson sat for a moment, silent.

"Chase randomly confided in me yesterday," confessed the weary doctor. House nodded.

"Obviously." Wilson had half expected him to say 'duh!' He glanced over at the wall, deciding what he wanted to say next.

"And he told me…" Wilson continued slowly, much to House's impatient annoyance, "that he likes you." Silence.

"Does that make you jealous?" House asked in a baby voice. Wilson grimaced.

"I'm being serious." House stopped.

"Huh?!" he asked with a funny, scrunched, unbelieving look.

"I think it would be best if you had a talk with him." Wilson glanced over at him. "I know it's not your style, but…"

House rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll let him down nicely," he replied.

"And here _I_ thought that you would make a big deal out of it, and do something drastic, like kiss him, just to make a bang," Wilson said after a moment of thought.

House grinned. "Is that what you _want_ me to do? 'Cause, you know, I wouldn't have any qualms about doing so…" he left his sentence unended.

Wilson looked up at him. "Do what your heart tells you to. And not-" he said, cutting off House's objections by pointing to his head, "-what that _snarky _head of yours wants. You should be fine." He pushed on reading glasses and started shuffling papers.

"So that's it. Now you're just going to ignore me." House sounded surprisingly needy. Wilson glanced his way.

"Yes." The statement left no room for argument. House sat there for a second longer.

"Alright," he said finally, limping his way out.

He had a heart to heart talk awaiting his attention. How fun.


	4. Chapter 4

I updated people! Rejoice and be happy!

-----------------

**Chapter Four: Embarrassment**

"Everyone out," grunted House as he stopped to stand in the lab doorway. Cameron and Foreman looked surprised, but moved for the door anyways.

"Except you," House finished, pointing to Chase. Cameron and Foreman raised their eyebrows and left.

Chase ignored House and went to follow them. He was so annoyed he didn't see House stick his cane out into his path.

The Australian doctor sprawled over it, landing right on his nose with a shout. House swung the door shut, placing himself in front of it.

Clutching his nose, Chase looked up at House like a storm cloud. House gazed down mildly.

"You were _so_ eager to tell me something this morning, and now you're ignoring me."

Chase looked away, cheeks reddening. "I wasn't _eager_. What made you think that?"

"Aww, how precious, now the seven year old's pouting," House exclaimed. He jabbed his cane into Chase's ribs.

The younger man winced. "This coming from the three year old!"

House stuck out his tongue. Chase made a face back. House flung out a hand.

"Get up," he said. Chase looked at the hand warily.

"Fine," he replied as he shoved himself up without help.

"See now," said House with a sigh," you're _so_ immature. I need a person who's more mature than me. A relationship between us would _never_ work."

Chase blinked. "Relationship? Wha-?" Incomprehension was replaced with understanding very quickly. "Wilson," he hissed in a deadly whisper.

House saw death in the future for his poor friend. "A word in his defense, he was half-drunk when he said so." Chase's eyes grew large.

"He was drunk at work?" he asked in disbelief. House almost groaned.

"Oops," he said simply. It seemed like all Chase's anger had been switched from House to Wilson. House could literally _see_ torture plans being written behind those green eyes.

He tried to distract him. "What was it?" House asked, smoothly changing the subject.

"What was _what_?" Chase said cautiously.

"What was it about me that attracted you? Was it my," he continued, sliding his hands down his sides, "sexy body?" Chase bit his lip.

"Or was it my rough demeanor?" He stroked his stubble. Chase's fists turned white. House paused. "Surely not my _witty_ comments?"

Chase didn't respond, so House went on. "Or maybe you secretly _like_ being yanked around." Chase's face went from a rosy pink to a fiery red.

"What? No, I-" he stopped abruptly. His eyes flicked up behind House's shoulder. House glanced behind himself too.

He closed both eyes, and turned his head back to face Chase.

"How long have you been there?" he asked without turning to look at Cuddy. He didn't even need an answer. The look on her face had been enough.

He stepped aside and cracked open a single eye. Cuddy's eyebrows were still standing near her hairline.

She covered her mouth with one hand. "No, go on," she said. Chase's jaw dropped in sheer embarrassment.

House shook his head. "I think we're done here."

"For now, right? Just for _now_?" shouted Chase after House's retreating figure. He hadn't really gotten rejected or accepted.

Cuddy watched him. "You sure know how to pick 'em, don't you?" she stated, patting Chase's back before leaving.

Chase stood there wordlessly. He wasn't sure which he'd die from faster: disappointment or pure embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

Hmm… okay now, this is totally unrelated to this chapter, but do any of you know how big House's shower is? I think they showed his bathroom in one of the episodes, but… Well, if nobody knows, I'll just make up the size of his shower. This information is for the sequel I hope to post for this story.

So if you want a sequel, keep reviewing!! (This story is eight chapters long)

-------------------

**Chapter Five: Lunch**

House wasn't the kind of person to mull over things, and yet he had found himself doing so. In need of a distraction, he wandered down to the cafeteria for lunch.

He had hoped to find Wilson and nick some of his food, but the serious doctor was no where in sight, so House was forced to buy a sandwich.

"I said no pickles," he muttered when he got back to his table. But for once in his life, he decided not to make a scene.

This was about the time when Chase came bounding up. He stood right beside House, so that the older man couldn't ignore him.

"What?" House asked through a mouthful of beef and bread. Chase shuffled his feet.

"I know I was angry before, but… can I sit with you?" House stared, sandwich forgotten.

"Who are you, a starry eyed junior high girl with a crush?" Chase tried his very best to ignore the comment, but he still turned a shade redder.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Chase replied a little stiffly, plopping down into the seat beside House.

"What, did Cameron and Foreman skip lunch or something? Why are you sitting with me?"

Chase shrugged. "You looked lonely."

"Like hell I did!" House exclaimed. Looking around, he spied the other two ducklings sitting at a table a good distance away, talking, and glancing over now and then.

"Are you an idiot?!" he asked Chase harshly.

"No," Chase retorted defensively.

"Attracting needless attention," House mumbled into his sandwich. Chase frowned.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh no, not at all. In fact, I think I might faint." House held his hand to his head in mock distress.

"You never really accepted or rejected me," Chase stated out of the blue. House made a face.

"And _you_ never answered my question." The blonde looked flustered.

"And what was that?" he asked, feigning ignorance. House leaned in close. He could practically _feel_ Cameron's eyebrows raising halfway across the room.

_Chase_ could feel House's breath on his face. "What was it about me?" Chase was left dazed by the close contact.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be so confused," he stammered. House pulled away smoothly. His attention seemed to be lost already, so Chase made a desperate attempt.

"Remember that time I hugged you?" House snapped back to attention at this, but didn't respond.

Chase continued nervously. "And before, you said 'don't do anything unless you're ready to follow through with it'? Well," he concluded, "I'm ready."

"Prepared for all the consequences?" asked House softly. Chase had never heard him like this.

"Absolutely," he said uncertainly. House's eyes were going out of focus.

"No, you're not. You're just a… a kid…" His voice peetered out. His eyes rolled back in his head.

"House? House?!" House toppled over in a faint, and Chase leapt forwards to catch him.

"Cameron! Foreman! Help me out here! Something's wrong!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews I crave them… please, save my sanity, review. Then again, maybe it's too late…

---------------------

**Chapter Six: Brush-Off**

Afternoon sunlight fell in shafts across House's face, illuminating it in a soft light.

Chase and Wilson sat in uncomfortable chairs by the small hospital bed. They were both staring hard at the gruff doctor.

"He looks so… peaceful," said Chase quietly.

"Serene," put in Wilson. The two nodded in agreement.

"He never really relaxes when he's around people, does he?" Chase said slowly. Wilson shook his head.

"Even when he's sleeping," he said. Chase looked around, surprised.

"What?" he exclaimed. Wilson grinned ruefully in response.

"If he knows someone might be around while he's sleeping, he'll tense up his face in a frown. And it stays that way." Wilson looked thoughtful. Chase wondered how Wilson knew this.

"He's conked out drunk at my house quite a few times," Wilson explained, catching Chase's look.

"Ah." That made sense. They both paused.

"But that's only if he goes to sleep of his own free will. When he goes unconscious," Wilson said, gesturing to House's unmoving body, "Or if he…" Wilson went red.

"Wha-? What did you do?" demanded Chase.

"Once I drugged him on sleeping pills. He fell asleep with a face just like the one you see now." Chase considered this.

"I wonder-"he started, but stopped the moment he saw House stir. One of House's hands flew to his leg. Both of his steely eyes snapped open at once.

"You collapsed from stress and lack of sleep," Wilson informed him. House made to get out of the bed. Chase looked alarmed.

Wilson shoved him back, and House collapsed with little resistance. "You haven't been sleeping for quite a while, have you?"

House grit his teeth. "Leg pains."

"You've always had leg pains," responded Wilson. House's eyes ran over Chase and it was clear he wasn't going to say anymore.

Wilson sighed sadly. "Go home and get some sleep, House." He walked out, leaving the two alone.

Chase inched nearer to the bed. "What?" asked House suspiciously.

The blonde leaned down and planted a light kiss on House's lips. He pulled away, uncertain. House's face remained the same.

"I'm going home," he said, getting up slowly. Chase grabbed his sleeve.

"Please don't," he pleaded. House shrugged the hand off.

Houses hobbled over to the door. Chase was hot on his heels. "Bring me, then."

House looked at him like he was crazy. "No," he growled forcefully.

"I'll follow you in my car either way." House glanced at Chase distastefully.

"You go ahead and do that."

----------------

Although it is hinted at, nothing happened between House and Wilson romantically in this fan fiction (I'm saving that for a future fan fic)


	7. Chapter 7

For those of you who have seen the last kiss starring Zach Braff, the door scenario will seem familiar. I apologize for this.

-------------

**Chapter Seven: Dinner**

And follow House, Chase did.

House was unlocking his front door when Chase reached him, face hopeful.(Author's Note: Chase's face)

"Can I come in, then?" he asked when House got the door open.

"No," House replied calmly, before slamming the door in Chase's face. Determination filled him.

Chase rammed on the door for a good two minutes, before his knuckles were raw and throbbing. He then proceeded to give it a good, savage kick. The door shuddered, but did not open.

Slumping down to the ground against the door, Chase crossed his arms. _Fine then,_ he thought, _I'll wait here all night and all morning if I have to._

A good amount of time passed, and the sun began to set. Chase began to doze. Just as he was drifting off, the door opened and he fell over backwards.

Gazing upwards from the ground, he saw House's glaring face. "Idiot. Go home." Chase pushed himself up for the second time that day.

He shook his head resolutely. House studied him momentarily.

"It's supper time. You'll starve if you don't eat something." He turned and walked inside, but left the door open.

Chase uncertainly stepped inside. "So, are you… inviting me to have dinner?" When he heard no response, he made his way into the kitchen. House was reheating some Chinese food.

"Fend for yourself," he said when he saw Chase.

The kitchen was a mess, and Chase doubted he'd be able to find _anything_ in it.

"Uh, I'm good," he responded nervously. House shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He sat down and began slurping noodles up with chopsticks. Chase sat down slowly across from him.

Chase looked at House the entire time, and finally House succumbed.

"Do you want some?" he asked, gesturing to the takeout boxes. Chase was about to speak when House cut in.

"I won't feed you though." Chase stared for a moment before bursting out in laughter. This day was becoming just _too _much for him.

House watched with a mildly surprised expression while Chase laughed crazily. When the giggles ebbed, he pushed some chow mein Chase's way.

The younger man took it, and dug in hungrily, having not eaten lunch. It had felt good to get that hysteria off his chest, and House seemed to have understood that.

"I'll be in the living room," he said finally. Chase looked up and nodded.

A few moments later, the sounds of the television filled the kitchen from the other room.

Chase leaned back in his chair, hunger gone. For food at least. He felt lust rising for the man in the next room.

He was _so_ close. The next move would be crucial, but how would Chase play it?

------------

For any of you that are worrying, don't. Chase and House will stay innocent for a little longer.

The end comes near! Next chapter is last. Please review and let me know if you want to read the sequel.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here it is, the last chapter. Not to fear, there will indeed be a sequel, called "Two Weeks". Stay on the look out for it in the near future.

--------------

**Chapter Eight: Acceptance**

House felt Chase carefully slide onto the couch beside him. The TV was on, but all of House's attention was on Chase. He pretended to watch the blinking screen, keeping his eyes vigilantly off Chase.

He then detected Chase inch over uncertainly until their thighs were touching. House could practically feel him shaking with nervousness and delight.

"I'm not gay, and I never will be," he growled, but to no avail.

"Hold me," Chase whispered. "And then, if you really-if you really don't want me, I'll leave you alone." Now his voice was shaking, and when House looked over, he saw big, expectant eyes.

House awkwardly placed an arm around Chase, and the blonde sighed in relief and happiness. He nuzzled into House's rumpled blue shirt, felt him stiffen, but then slowly, ever so slowly, relax.

House gazed down at the younger man, felt his warmth ooze across him pleasantly, and felt disgusted with himself. Why had he even let him in? This was a bad idea.

They watched TV like this for a long time, and House could hear Chase's breathing slow.

He carefully shifted so that Chase's head fell onto a pillow. He uncurled Chase's legs so they wouldn't cramp, and then went to find him a blanket.

House was rummaging around in a closet when a hand hesitantly touched his shoulder, making him jump.

"House?" He turned to see Chase half asleep, blinking at him.

"You need some rest," he replied gruffly, shoving a blanket into Chase's chest.

"But…" whimpered Chase. House rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted.

He was about to tell him to scram already, when Wilson's voice floated unexpectedly through his head. _Do what your __**heart**__ tells you to do._

House closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine we'll date." Chase gasped.

"You mean, like a couple?" He sounded so excited, it was cute.

"Yes," House said before stripping off his shirt and jeans. He sat down on his bed and lifted his lame leg up with his hands.

Chase couldn't help but let his eyes wander over House's body.

"Stop looking, you pervert, and get into bed. It's late." House's words startled Chase. He had thought House would have made him sleep on the couch anyways.

Shivering with joy, Chase undressed down to his underwear, and slipped under the covers. He felt so ecstatic, he doubted sleep would come.

Then House pulled him close, and Chase could feel a fuzzy warmth envelope him. Chase curled himself inward to match House's curves perfectly.

The man's bare skin gave Chase a thrill, which turned into satisfaction that rendered his body limp.

The last words he heard before he drifted off were, "Damn queer." But light fingers stroked his hair, and Chase knew otherwise.

---------------

I made Chase really girly… I didn't actually mean to… for this, I apologize.

Thank you to all of you who have supported this fan fiction, with out you, it wouldn't have gotten far! Keep the reviews up, and remember, I love you all!

On last word: Look for the sequel!!!


End file.
